Blood of a Killer
by Goodnight My Love
Summary: The 76th Hunger Games has begun. This time, with the official's children. This time, the Ex-President Snow's Grandson is in it. And this time, the rebels want revenge! After all, if we burn, you burn with us... - Mockingjay Spoilers - Soz nearlly all OCs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yells and screams bellowed around me, surrounding me, engulfing me.

Panic was thick in the midst that swept through my Grandfather's Mansion. His sweet, sickly stench plugged my nose as the screams plugged my ears. My only working sense was sight, but even then that was covered in a red shimmer. Pain and anger coursed through my pathetic body. Although the direction my anger took was different to what most thought. It wasn't at the rebels who swarmed the corridors, taking control of where ever they stepped. It wasn't the disturbed Mockingjay who fought for the injustice of this world that she knew only half about.

It was at the man with my hair. It was the man who loved me dearly but was blinded by power that even my words hadn't reached him. I told him this would happen. I told him the Hunger Games were wrong. But he was blind, and deaf; like me now as the faint red glimmer had turned thick over my eyes. Hopefully, it was my blood. Hopefully, it was pouring from my head. Hopefully, I would die from the blast that was there only a minute ago. Hopefully, this pain in my stomach would finally end and the blanket of death could take me.

Feet carelessly crashed into my room. Dam, don't let it be a Capitol's. It wasn't speaking. Why? If it was a Capitol, they would be panicking and asking if I was alright. If it was a rebel it would be yelling that they've found me, the President's grandson.

Something brushed my throat. God, let the rebels just strangle me. Or even cut my throat and make more blood to join the rest. Let my black evil blood flow. Let everything of my cursed Grandfather go. I'm being picked up. Yes! They were taking me to their leader. He would kill me.

Suddenly a spark went through me. Someone's touching the gash on my side. _Make it bigger, make me die faster_. My eye-lids felt heavy but some weight was being taken off of it. They were taking the blood off; probably so they could show their leader who I was. I peered through to see who this person was. Ren, her hand was on my side, and... someone else was carrying me. I tilted my head with all energy I had. It was Dug, he was holding me. They were both my servants, my slaves, my Avoxs. That explained why I heard neither of them speak.

The feeling of betrayal washed through my already worn out body. Did they hate me? Did their smiles of gratitude when I gave them extra food been a lie. Was it just politeness? I cared about them, both of them. They were the only ones who didn't see a failure in their eyes. They helped me heal every time I went to training or saw anyone in my family. But that was their job. Although sometimes they just tried to heal me even when those I angered told them not to. Both of them got many beatings for that. Reality hit me, they weren't lying, and they were helping me, again, as always. Guilt replaced the feeling of betrayal as I knew the prodding Ren was doing was out of trying to stop the blood. And Dug was carrying me to safety.

Dam it! I couldn't die on them when they were risking being killed by the rebels. Shit!

Ok this is my first fanfiction so i'm still not used to it all. 2nd chapter should be coming real quick, just need to check it for mistakes (normally leaving odd words out). Ok next chapter is going to be the Reaping and obviously he's gonna get chosen and i have put a load of characters names in there and im gonna put a link to pictures of the characters so people wont be confused. i know 24 kids, excluding the officials and stuff is gonna be hard enough so just trying to help it not be too over whelming.

Ok, think thats it, oh and please review! i know everyone asks this of people but i wanna improve so critisism is fine. saying that i dont think i've spelt critisism right either... hmm..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A lot has happened since the "Child Explosion". That's what they called it, the explosion that took out near enough a thousand children including the "Little Mockingjay", Prim. It was also the explosion that nearly killed me in my bedroom. If it wasn't for my friends, Ren and Dug, I would have died from the second blast. It left me with even more scars across me, luckily covering the rest of many; but not all. Only a few knew about them, many now dead. All agreed to cover the horrifying marks with clothes or a blanket. Ignorance is such bliss.

Now, fortunately, my Grandfather is dead. Fortunately, the rebels have over taken the Capitol. Fortunately, Ren and Dug was pardoned as was every other Avox. Fortunately, I was going to get punished and most likely die. Unfortunately, I had to go through a meaningless Reaping to decide who was going to be in the 76th Hunger Games. All of the runners up are the children or grandchildren or even great-grandchildren of those who took part in the Capitol's killings. Many of these are from Politicians, or Peacekeepers, or those who worked in the Hunger Games.

I couldn't blame them. We did exactly the same thing to them for 75 years. How many children were killed because of our revenge? _1748._ Echoed through my head, god I hate being such a smart ass. But that is the answer, except for all those children who died because of the two Rebellions.

I actually found myself grateful they haven't done worse.

But this Reaping really is meaningless to me. I'm going to be picked. There's no denying it. There is no way they could let the bloodline of the Ex-President to continue. I am going into the Hunger Games, I am going to die. They would make sure of it.

So now I sit here, in front of the torn down mansion, waiting for my name to be read out. "Apple Rihiley" a nice fruity name. A girl with green hair, teeth, eyes, nails and clothes sat down on the stage. I think she likes green... especially green apples.

Oh wait a sec! They're doing the girls first, great, now I have to wait even longer for the inevitable.

"Dynasty Playdon" A girl with long purple hair and an extremely high up top and shorts came on. Even though her hair covered nearly all her back, her clothes showed nearly all of her skin that is already covered in tattoos, a dragon that goes over her shoulder and onto her chest looks amazing but the most amazing is the phoenix on the other side that goes from the bottom of her small top to her ankle. It looked beautiful and sexy, yet very intimidating.

"Treasure Ayse" Her eyes looked like she was half asleep.

"Star Copson"

"FUCK YOU!" I nearly jumped up. The sudden sound had come from behind me. I looked and saw a girl stood with such a look of anger on her face, although I've seen it many times. Star was in my old class at school. Her rules are known by everyone: be nice to her and she'll be like your best friend, piss her off, and she will break you. Luckily I've never been on the receiving end of either one of them. No one talks to me. Why? because they're scared shitless by me. I have some serious muscle, and people have seen me come in after my beatings and think I've had a fight. I do care what they think but they're opinion is useless in stopping it happen, so I ignore. I just hate it when people talk about me.

"Calm down Miss Copson and please come onto the stage." The guy reading the Reaping out spoke, his voice was indeed calming but I knew it wouldn't stop her.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Her voice was turning into a roar.

"I haven't done anything! You want to punish people yet you're punishing kids and not actually those who have hurt you! You fought against how you were treated and yet you're doing exactly what my Mother has done to you! I didn't do it! She did! Hurt her! Oh, wait a sec you already killed her!" Her face was going redder by the second.

"No, Missy, you're wrong. The rebellion has stopped those who killed us, but their blood still runs through your veins and you have already been influenced greatly by them. You and the children here are a risk; one that must be dealt with." The man's words came from behind the spokesman. He looked old and tired, but lethal; he was the new Head Peacekeeper, Daluk.

Star crossed her arms. "Bullshit! This is revenge and you god dam know it so don't even try to sugar coat it!" Her accent was coming out stronger now and her old English was pouring out.

"Miss, can you please come onto the stage and control yourself?" It was the spokesman this time.

"Not a chance!" Her posture changed to her leaning on one leg. Suddenly this faltered as she fell forward with something sticking at the back of her neck, as soon as I saw it closer I knew instantly what it was, it was a tranquilizer. Dug had one in him when he was carrying me towards the medical area.

The other Peacekeepers carried her carefully out and went to take her to the Medical Centre they set up. They knew one of us would probably rebel.

When they finally went with Star's limp body I realized the silence. Everyone was engrossed in Star's brash rage.

"Ok, moving on." Daluk went back to his seat and everyone's head moved towards the spokesman again.

He stuttered a bit, obviously affected by Star's words. "F-Flower Fox"

A little girl with short auburn hair rushed forward, obviously not wanting to get a tranquilizer in her. In her hand was a blue teddy bear, it looked worn but still in good care; she must love it a lot. She looked so cute and small it didn't even register until she was on stage that she must be 12 years old, a bit old for a teddy bear wasn't it?

"Sassy Fox" Fox? Are they related? I looked around for this unfortunate girl.

Bloody hell! Every guy must have gasped and I wouldn't even be surprised if some girls did to. Slowly a woman, not a girl, walked up to the stage with her arse swaying with her hips and her massive boobs bobbed up and down as got went up the short steps. Her hair was a bright red that matched the little clothes she had. A choker round her neck with a red rose on it, another matching rose on her black corset that made her boobs even bigger and tight black trousers on. She looked sexy.

I couldn't stop staring at this woman; I don't think any guy could. I didn't even register a lot of the other contestants.

"Crystal Kaliri"

"Moon Brookes"

"Queen Thorn"

"Poppy Winwood" Woah! A girl walked up, she looked my age with wavy white/grey hair, not as white as mine, but god did she look beautiful. Even Sassy couldn't be compared. Her matching grey eyes stayed looking at the ground. She looked... scared? No, not scared, just uncertain, but just, so, absolutely, beautiful. My heart thumped against my ribs for what felt like the first time since my Mother's passing. That was it! My Mother! She had my Mother's colour; her eyes, her hair. Those weren't this girl's, they were my Mother's. Anger went through me for a second then went that apart from the colour, nothing else was the same. This girl was now fixation, and it amazed me. Her movements, her breathing, her few glimpses up out of politeness but staying mostly at her feet. Then she saw me. This Angel saw me. My eyes flicked to my own feet as an apology, but not before I saw the most cutest thing in all my life, her blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Poppy's POV)

"Poppy Winwood"

Oh no! My stomach churned violently. _Don't you dare puke!_ I yelled at myself.

My legs felt shaky until I started walking, _don't you dare pass-out either! _

I kept my eyes on the floor that passed too quickly for my likening. I just wish people didn't look at me. Thankfully a lot of the guys were still looking at the Red girl on the stage still. I tried to remember their names, but it's useless, as my grandma says with a very old saying; _Goes through one ear and out the other_. The thought of her voice comforted me somewhat enough to look at the speaker out of politeness; I don't want to be rude.

Finally I get to the stage with my eyes still wavering between looking at the Speaker and at my shoes. _Eww!_ I came right into the cross-fire between the guy's looks at Red as went to my seat. No one's gaze carried with me as I went past, _I think they just ignored me._

Except one of them,

_WOAH!_

He is hot!

I look straight down with a blush spreading across my face at a rapid face. _Oh dear, I'm wet..._ This just makes my blush even deeper.

I try to change my mind and listen to more of the names being read out. I missed a couple of girls out.

"Dragon Jones" A growl was tempted to come from my throat. The whole way through I've hated the Capitol names. I can only put up with mine because it's ancient even if I'm named after another object, just like everyone else.

A tall boy with brown hair came through the crowd, on the side of his face going down to his next was a dragon tattoo; _must like his name a lot_. He looked very young but his eyes showed strength; he was tense. If he was calm I knew he would look very cute. But not as cute as the white haired boy I glimpsed at bef... _I shouldn't be thinking this._ I shouldn't be thinking how his deep blue gaze goes straight through and makes me so... _no, no, no stop it!_

"Alpha Paxton" Another guy walked up, with brown hair. He didn't have a shirt on but just a jacket showing his well-toned abs. On the one side of his chest there seemed to be some ancient symbol on him.

"Jasper Hugh" Well at least his name wasn't that extravagant. A tiny kid walked slowly and nervously to the stage, like me, he kept his eyes on the floor and let his black hair drape over his eyes. He looked too thin to be a Capitol child.

"Blaze Snow" What an opposite name? But strangely, I liked it, wow that's real weird.

_Wait a second, Snow! _

Reality hit me. This is the most talked about guy ever since they said about this special Hunger Games. I'd never seen him as they always lock him up in the mansion. And those who do are the few select people in his class, as they call it, _the brightest of the bright. _I looked up to see the Ex-President's grandson.

A man of extreme white hair stood up. _It's him!_

The hair, that's the President's hair. He looks up a little to see us. I look for other similarities to the President, but the hair was all I could find. His cheekbones were too high up, his lips were too thin, his nose was too straight and he is much taller than the President. But it is him, the famous Grandson, the unknown prodigy, the Devil's spawn, the... the... _most handsome man I have ever seen. _

_No! _

_Not him! _

_Not the guy that can make my panties soak by just his gaze! _

_Oh no!_

I stare at him as he comes up closer towards the stage, towards me. This is killing me, I just want to touch him, I want him to touch me, my face, my lips, my precious spot in-between my legs that is now throbbing.

He looks further up and catches eye-contact from me once again. Deep blue ocean eyes fill my mind as his grace and beauty overthrows me. They're like no colour I've ever seen before.

The blue is so rich, so delicate, so powerful, so extravagant, and so sensitive. Only one thing could come to my mind, _the blue of the skies in Heaven._

The names fly by with no avail. I can't pay any attention. All I can do is stare at the man in my mind that is holding me to my fantasy world of us being together, forever.

"Rogue Roy"

"Storm Black"

"Fang Lockett"

"Stallion Paxton"

"Fog Gallagher"

"Gun Brasher"

"Crush Byrne"

"Desert Thorpe"

And that's it.

All 24 boys and girls are chosen.

Now we just have to wait in death row until our time is here. But I don't care, for once, I just don't. All I want to do is have my eyes touch the face of the man who's down to the left of me. Everything else has left me. Nothing else matters, but him. _I haven't even met the person and I've fell for him. _Yes, I've fell for him... but this is the angel with the wings that will bring me back up again. I know it.

_Blaze will never let me go._


End file.
